plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Moorkland
Moorkland (Moorkian: Moorkuu), officially the Republic of Moorkland (Moorkian: Moorkuu kasamaan), is a sovereign state located in Northern Eurea as one of the Taltic states, bordered by Osland to the northwest, Kasha to the north, northeast, and east, and Lemuria to the southeast. Its capital and most-populous city is Sinsa, located on the northwestern coast of the country. Moorkland has a population of about 1.2 million inhabitants. Organized civilization first began in the territory of modern-Moorkland in the 2nd-century, with various small city-states and kingdoms being established. The territory did not unify until its conquering by the Kingdom of Framland in the 16th-century, becoming incorporated as the Province of Moorkland. Moorkland received their independence from Framland in the 19th-century, becoming the Moorkish Republic. After about a century of independence, Moorkland was invaded by the Kashan Union in the 20th-century. Kashan Moorkland existed as a satellite state of the Kashan Union for seven years, with its puppet government being controlled by the Kashan Union. Following political pressure put on the Kashan Union, they released their grasp on Moorkland later that century, with independence being restored to the Republic of Moorkland. After receiving independence, Moorkland established itself as a unitary parliamentary republic. Its head of state is the President, indirectly elected for a four-year term that is renewable once. The President is merely a ceremonial office, lacking many powers even offered to Presidents in other parliamentary systems. The President of Moorkland cannot veto bills and is barred from expressing political opinion, instead simply existing to formally appoint members of the government and act as a unifying figurehead for the nation. In its current state, the presidency is typically awarded to an elder statesman who has recently retired from an active role in government. The chief legislator of the nation and highest-ranking politician is the Prime Minister, who serves as head of government. The Prime Minister is typically the leader of the governing coalition in parliament, and is tasked with drafting legislation, leading a council of ministers, and overall day-to-day operations in the country. The Maagukoorpuu is the 105-seat unicameral parliament of Moorkland. Of its population of 1.2 million, approximately 90.1% of the population identifies as ethnically Moorkian. The two largest ethnic minorities are the Framish community and Kashans, who constitute 4.5% and 3.2%, respectively. Both of these ethnic groups began rising in Moorkland when their respective nations had control over Moorkland, and have remained in the nation since. The remaining 2.2% consists of people from ethnic groups, primarily Ossians, Lemurians, and Litunians. The sole official and nation language of Moorkland is Moorkian, a Mundaric language. Moorkian is closely related to the Ossian language, which has led to close relations between Moorkland and Osland. Moorkland is the only Taltic state that does not speak a Taltic language, instead historically associating itself more with Laposcandia. Framish, a Laposcandian language, is officially recognized as a minority language; most Moorkians are fluent in Framish, although it is only spoken natively by the Framish community, who chiefly reside in large, coastal cities. Framland is one of the most irreligious nations in the world; approximately 18.5% of the population identifies as Christian, with 12.2% as nondenominational Christians, 3.0% as members of the Church of Framland, 2.6% as Eastern Eurean Christians, and 0.7% as members of other Christian churches. 2.6% of the population identifies as belonging to another religion, while 78.9% identifies as irreligious, agnostic, or atheist. Weekly religious attendance is also very low, numbering only 4.5%. Reasons for low religious attendance are that Moorkland never had a unifying Christian church, and that most Christian missionaries never reached Moorkland; many irreligious Moorkian people also express a belief in Moorkian mythology, with 55.8% of Moorkians identifying as a follower of Moorkian mythology. History Geography Politics Administrative divisions Economy Demographics Culture Category:Moorkland Category:Countries in Eurea Category:Northern Eurean countries Category:Mundaric countries and territories Category:Taltic states Category:Parliamentary republics Category:Unitary states